Zach's point of view of Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: You've read it in Cammie's version but have you read it in Zach's point of view? ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER!
1. Chapter 1

The Night Before:

"Why can't I find anything Grant!" I complained in frustration, "All I see is a picture of some girl!"

"Maybe you should click the picture and find out about the girl, Zach," Grant suggested.

"Oh right... I need some sleep," I admitted as I clicked the picture. Now just to get everything straight I was born to always be prepared, to always think ahead, to always know before others, but when the screen finished loading (after I broke the firearm of course) I got a file on this girl with long and beautiful nutmeg brown hair with the most enchanting emerald green eyes. The file was named "Cameron Morgan" and thats when I read about the most interesting girl I had every learned about and she went to none other then the Gallagher Academy, otherwise known as the best school for girl spies known to anyone with high enough clerance of course.

Chapter One

I knew my mission. We all did. Our targets knew their mission too, to get to their teacher before time runs out. Our job to stop them. I went to a strict school called Black Thorne. I am tall, have dark hair, dark eyes and I have many secrets. I was sitting on a bench maintaining a great cover with some of my friends from our school. We were prentending to be normal teenage boys (wow so terribly *hard*). Oh yea did I mention I go to a school that trains assasians? Yea not proud of that. We were supposed to look and act like regular teenage boys and I was pretty excited for the mission. I had M&M's in my pocket just in case I got hungry and I was ready to go.

"I see the girls" I said to the boy next to me.

He laughed then passed on the laughed to of course keep our cover story real. I saw two girls headed our way one girl had dark brown skin and even darker hair, she wore and green skirt and vest shirt with a tiny emblem in the corner. Otherwise known as school uniform.

"Gotcha," I whispered.

The other girl was one I had seen before other wise known as Cammie. She was even cuter in real life, her natural almost no make-up look was a perfect picture of perfect. "I like the nutmeg haired one" I told my friend in code. He nodded and glanced her way casually. I heard the darker one say"Ohhhh I want one," and I could tell she meant us boys. I guess we were pretty hot. Cammie scolded her and they went on their way.

I trailed the girls until they split up at the escalators. As I followed Cammie to the elevator I felt sorta bad for trying to purposly make her mission fail but it was orders and all. "Hi" I said trying to make some small talk. She clicked the elevator button more and muttered "hi." I walked in and rested on a rail in the elevator.I tried to look cool while we stood there, although I don't think I did a good job. "So'" I said as she observed me. I pointed at the crest of her coat "the Guggenheim Academy-" I started thinking of how silly it was that she still had the same clothes on.

"Gallagher Academy," she corrected.

"I've never heard of it", I lied. Which of course I had.

Her face expression changed as if to say duh.

"Well its my school", she answered.

As the elevator moved I studied her. She was even cuter up close I must say. She wasn't wearing a watch and was fidgeting..alot.

"You in a hurry or something?" I casually asked.

"Actually I am, supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late he'll kill me."

I was taken aback by the answer because I didn't think she would tell me where she was going. Ha! Rookie mistake. She's pretty good though. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Because he said ,'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit", she replied.

"No" I smiled widely and shook my head. "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."

"My friend told me," she lied.

Smooth lie she's pretty good. "You fidget a lot,"

'I'm sorry. I have low blood sugar. I need something to eat." she replied.

Nice cover-up girl. I felt the M&M's in my pocket. "Here. I ate most of them already." I offered. She probably was hungry.

"Oh...um ... That's okay. Thanks, though."

"Oh," I really thought she'd take that darn I need another trick. "Okay" I answered.

We finally reached the surface and the elevator doors slid open.

"Thanks again for the candy," she rushed and darted out of the elevator. She is a determined girl. I just walked out of the elevator and followed her. I know she'll try to shake me or something.

"Where are you going," she demanded spinning on me.

"I thought we weer going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz." I replied innocently.

"We!"

"Sure. I'm going with you."

"No you're not!"

" Look" I said, " It's part dark. You're by yourself. And this is DC. And you've only got-" I pretended to think about how long she had left, "fifteen minutes to meet your teacher."

"Fine" she grunted.

"You can really walk fast," I commented as I watched her hair move as she walked exaimined her posture. I think I knew who this girl is I thought to myself. It's Cammie Morgan! Mom talks about her a bit.. "So do you have a name?" I questioned.

"Sure. lots of them." I bet that was true. I smiled at her as if I had no clue what that meant and couldn't help but smile like she was cute. Probably cause she was cute. She started to look really grumpy. I bet she is tired. I knew we were almost to the rendevous spot but I thought I would ask her the queston I could ask and find out if I wanted to. I was a spy after all. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She looked really surprised and a little mad when I asked. Gosh, she is so cute.

"Look thanks for the chivalry and all, but it isn't really necessary. It's just up there" she pointed. "and a cop is over there." I barey listened just watched her.

"What?" I asked glancing at the cop, "you think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I can?"

She looked annoyed when she said, "No,I think if you dont leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you." Ohh testy. I smiled knowing she wouldnt really.

"Hey. Thanks anyway," she called back and rushed off.

I nodded like a super hero then started to follow her. She was actually a little hard to keep your eye on. She practically blended in to the enviroment. I finally got to the glass case and I saw her looking around. stayed in th shadows till an old friend called me out. I stepped out of the shadows and sai the first thing that came to my mind. "Hi again, Gallagher Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my fellow readers :D I can't believe people are actually reading this but hey you did :) and Thanks ****DursleyOwl3**** for your review. I should come out with another update later today so please enjoy!**

-At Blackthorne-

Grant, Jonas, and I started packing clothes into our suitcases. We had a lot of normal clothes that we kept from missions and stuff. " .Gosh. I can't wait to see that girl I was trailing today!" Grant exclaimed excitedly, "she was like an egyptian goddess!"

"Would you calm down a bit, Grant we get it she was soooo pretty, she was great, and she was an Awesome spy" Jonas mimicked. "But I am sooo sick of hearing it" he complained. "Sooo, Zach what about your girl, what did you think of her?" prodded Grant. I didn't want to admit I had liked her so I did what all spies do. I lied.

"Nahh she's just a girl you know," I lied smoothly.

"Uh-huh sure" Jonas chuckled. I just ignored them. Its not like they were my parents or something.

"Boys, hurry up time to leave," called Dr. Steve. So we all picked up our suitcases and headed for the Helicopter.

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! What did I tell you here's your next chapter :D I bet you people thought "Yea right she's full of crap" but I did it! So hope everyone enjoys the story. I know I love writing it :)**  
When we sat down in the clasroom. Cammie looked pretty proud of herself and I could feel my confidence thats when gentle strains of music came floating into the hall. Thats when the teacher Madame Dabney said, "Today, ladies and gentlemen, we will be studying the art of . . . dance!"  
I couldn't stand it, it was to much. I had to say it. I felt my smirk return as I leaned close to Cammie's ear. Mainly, just to be near her.. wait when did I become such a girl? Ugh, I need to talk to Grant and Jonas ugh. She's just a girl I reminded myself. "Yeah . . . Life. And. Death."  
We stepped into a big room with a Crystal Chandlier and a bunch of decorations. floated across the gleaming parquet floor, a monogrammed handkerchief in her hands, as she said, "I have been saving this very special class for the arrival of our very special guests."  
"Did you hear that?" I whispered cheerfully, "I'm special." And I was cool again.  
"Thats a matter of-" she started to argue but then I heard the best thing ever.  
"Oh, Cameron dear, would you and your friend like to demonstrate for the rest of the class." said Madame Dabney. Best. Teacher. Ever. Cammie looked like she wanted to dissapear. This was gonna be fun. Madame Dabney looked at me and said, "You must be Zachary Goode. Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. Now, I must ask that you place your right hand firmly in the center of Cameron's lower back." She instructed. I eagerly did what she told me and smirked at Cammie. I was so close to her. It felt nice. Omg I really need to man up. It was just ugh. Just a crush Zach, just a crush. Madame Dabney told everyone to get a partner. She then ordered the ladies to place their hand in their partners hand. Cammie did but she didn't look very happy. Was she mad about the mission yesterday? "What's the matter Gallagher Girl?" I asked eyeing her. "You're not actually mad about yesterday, are you?"  
The music got louder and the teacher told us to do the basic box dance. She was mad! Oh no no no this was going to be harder then I thought. I smiled at her hopeing she wouldn't see the worry in my eyes. I watched her as she stared at the ground. "It was a cover, Gallagher Girl. An op. Maybe you're familiar with the concept?"  
She didn't say anything becaause Madame Dabney pushed as closer and said "Hold your partners tightly." and then we danced.

"Grant" I said. When we were back in our room.  
"Uh-huh?" He asked pretty much pre-occupied... with the mirror.  
"Let's get to breakfast" I answered. What was I thinking I was Zach Goode I didn't need advice.  
"ok" he said finally walking toward the door. Who knew where Jonas was. When we got there Grant got in line and I saw Mr. Solomon. He looked like he wanted to speak to me so I walked over to him.  
"Hey Zach how you fitting in?" he asked. Joe was like a dad to me and since I have never really known my dad it was good to feel like I had one and my mom I didn't like to think about her.  
"Pretty good" I answered truthfully.  
"Sooo how you getting along with the girls." He asked suspiciously.  
"Just, fine." I answered. What was he getting at?  
"You wanna get close to any of the girls," he prodded.  
Did he just ask that. "No" I answered like a spy, yet or some reason I glanced at Cammie... Why am I such and he didn't notice.  
"Ohhh Cammie, she's a good choice," he complimented. Of course he noticed, he's a spy.  
"Ummm" I said nervously (yes nervously). Oki I have to ask my bro's about this later. We both started to watch her, when Tina went and sat next to Cammie.  
I heard her say,"Ne, Cammie, Zach toha donattenno?" Did she just ask if Cammie and I had something going on. Lol haha I wonder what Cammie's thinking. I continued to watch them but it got louder so I couldn't hear them. Note to self. Go talk to Grant and Jonas for advice. Nervous or not.  
**Well I hope you enjoyed :) Tell me if you think Zach was OOC. I don't think he is because he was such a good spy that he could have been nervous but I mean I have no clue and I don't know how it is in a boy's head so any helpful tips would be nice. My brother wants the computer so I won't even try to come out with another chapter tonight. Sooo yeah Hope you enjoyed. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**My new Chapter :D Hope you enjoy my lovely readers!**  
We were all in CoveOps when Mr. Solomn took us upstairs and through the open doors, into the cool air toward one of the ruby red shuttle vans with the Gallagher crest on its side. We must be going on a mission. Who knows what we are going to do on the mission. I sat next to in the van. All the girls looked pretty nervous. They probably thought it was awkward to go in a locked van with *gasp* boys oh no! *Faints*. Ok sorry its just that we are boys not aliens from the planet Pluto. I watched Cammie out of the corner of my eye. She didn't notice because she was lost in thought.  
"I say Mr. Solomon," Dr. Steve rambled,"you've done an excellent job with these young ladies. Just excellent. You ladies need to pay attention to this man. He's a living legend."  
"Just as long as they remember the most important part of that is living," Mr. Solomon said.  
"Today's about the basics, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Solomon said, "I want to watch you move; see you work together. Pay attention to your surrondings, and remember-half of your success in this in this business comes from looking like you belong, so today your cover is that you're a bunch of private-school students enjoying a trip to town."  
I've never been a private-school kid. This will be fun. Then Bex asked,"What are we really."  
"A bunch of spies"-Mr. Solomon pulled a quarter from his pocket and flipped it-"playing tag."  
"Brush Pass, Ms. Baxter, Define it," Mr. Solomon ordered.  
"The act of covertly passing an object between two agents," she replied.  
"Correct," Mr. Solomon said. I caught Cammie glance at me from the corner of my eye. I wonder why. "The little things can get away from you, ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter," Mr. Solomon continued  
So right you are," Dr. Steve commented from the front seat, "As I was telling Headmistress Morgan just this-"  
"It's you and the street today," Mr. Solomon continued. "Today's test might be low tech, but this is trade craft at its most essential." He pulled a small box from beneath his seat, and I instantly recognized the cache of comms units and tiny camereas that were concealed within pins and earrings, tie clips and silver crosses.  
"Watch. Listen. Remember to Communicate. Observe," Mr. Solomon continued.  
Grant winked at me and whispered, "Watch me use my charm." He walked over yo some girl trying to put on a pin and then he said, "Allow me," and the girl batted her eyes and swooned a little as he helped her. Show off. Please he thinks he's sooo good with girls.  
"Pair off," Mr. Solomon continued the instructions as the van stopped. "Blend in, and remember, we'll be watching. I saw Joe turn and glance at me smiling. What was he up to? Then he looked at Cammie and said," Oh no, Ms. Morgan. I believe you already have a partner."  
That man is so good to me.  
**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed I was going to make this longer but mom said to go to bed and to give her my computer so I can't be spy-ish about it plus I promised you one everyday. So don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all readers sorry for coming out with this sooo late I had homework,youth and church to attend so I was busy. But I still managed to come out with this chapter so yea! Hope you enjoy!**  
This was going to be such a good assignment! All I had to do was do a few simple brush passes and my partner was *sigh* Cammie Morgan. OMG I sound like such a girl! Yea I'm am so working out later. I could hear Mr. Solomon asking questions through our comms at regular intevals. He sure took his job seriously. There weren't too many people out I had noticed so we probably wouldn't run into that kid. What was his name? Oh yea Josh, I mean Jimmy. What I like to annoy my Gallagher Girl! Is that such a crime? "Come on, Gallagher Girl, this should be fun," I said and headed for the square. She didn't look like she was going to have any fun at all. She looked really sad. Darn it she probably wasn't over Jos-Jimmy. I could tell by the way she was looking at everything that she was still sad about her breakup. There was an awkwward silence between us.  
"So," I said as I stretched out on the steps of the gazebo,"come here often?"  
She shrugged and replied,"I used to, but then the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop." I quietly laughed at this it was a true and innocent statement but she made it sound like a joke.  
In my comms unit, I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Okay, Ms. Walters, you're it. Be aware of your casual observers, and let's make those passes quick and clean."  
I watched Tina and Eva walking past each other on the side of the square, I turned away from them and looked at Cammie then I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and soaked in the sun.  
"So what about you?" Cammie asked suddenly,"Exactly where does the Blackthorne Institute call home?"  
"Oh," I answered cocking my eyebrow. "That's classified." I answered swiflty. I couldn't answer that question obviously. I was actually kind of surprised she didn't know. I thought that Liz would have found it out.  
That's when she got annoyed. "So you can sleep inside the walls of my school, but I can't even know where your's is?"  
I laughed. Not a happy laugh though I must note. "Trust me, Gallagher Girl, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school." That was the truth sadly.  
I heard Solomon say,"Two men are playing chess in southwest corner of the square. How many moves from checkmate is the man from checkmate is the man in the green cap, ?"  
"Six," Bex replied easily.  
"Just trust me, Gallagher Girl," I said as I straigtened out on the gazebo step and then put my elbow on my knees and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes **(I don't know what color her eyes are ok!?)** and could have melted like chocolate on the sun. "Can you trust me?" I silently begged that she would. I never left her gaze. I couldn't she was just so beautiful. Just gorgeous and I wanted her to trust me to like me just like I liked her. But know wasn't the time or place. So all I could do was stare at her to keep myself from kissing her or something stupid. I could still hear Mr. Solomon asking us questions.  
"Solomoms good." I said. I needed to atleast start a conversation.  
"Yeah. He is." She agreed.  
"They say your good." I pretty much blurted but it sounded casual. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM ZACH?! Omg idiot idiot idiot. Goodness. She looked really uneasy.  
"Okay, Zach," Mr. Solomon said. "Without turning around, tell me how many windows overlook the square from the west side."  
"Fourteen." I answered quickly. I didn't even stop looking at her. "They say your a real pavement artist." I continued. I mean it was all true although I dont know where the words came from. Then Cammie turned and walked away... What had I said? I was trying to be nice! Girls are soo impossible! I turned and trailed her. Which was pretty complicated since she was the chameleon. I watched as Cammie started talking to Jimmy(ha!). Thankfully she didn't look happy to see him. I saw a human flamingo come up to them and start talking to. Then I noticed that Cammie still had the quarter. Oh crap. She needed help. Zach to the rescue. What was I know superman? Idiot.  
"Cammie, there you are," I said casually and strolled to the corner,stopped and looked at the three of them. "I was wondering where you'd dissapeared off to." I reached out my hand and said,"I'm Zach."  
**I'm sorry that I ended here but I still haven't finished my homework and I really really need to gah. And I really need you to review and answer this question that my brother, friend and I have been arguing about. Who is better? Cammie or Alex Rider? I won't tell you my answer till you guys answer ;) Plz plz plz answer. We need a solution!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I am a terrible person! I haven't updated in forever! I am soooo sorry. I just got so bored off this and started other stories but know I have some good ideas and am going to try to update every day again. Sorry! Please Enjoy! SORRY!**

The pink flamingo looked at me then at Cammie, and smiled a like super-model perfect little American girl smile. She looked terribly excited but Jimmy didn't seem very happy. He looked at Cammie then back at me. I could see the jealousy in his eyes. Ha! Thats right sucker Cammie is all mine!  
"Zach," Cammie said, "this is DeeDee. And Josh. They're..." she started but stopped.  
"We're friends of Cammie's," DeeDee finished for her.  
"Zach and I..." Cammie continued. Dang she was having alot of trouble with this.  
"I go to school with Cammie," I told them. What in the world was wrong with Cammie.  
"Really?" DeeDee looked really confused. "I thought it was a girls' school?"  
Pshhh. Easy answer to that question, and it isn't even a lie!  
"Actually, my school's doing an exchange with Gallagher this semester." Then I remembered that the quarter was still in Cammie's hand so I slipped my hand into hers and took hold of the quarter. Cammie seemed surprised and DeeDee's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh." DeeDee said looking at Cammie and me, then she looked at our joined hands. I loved holding hands with Cammie. I felt comfortable holding hands with her. I felt like I had a home and a family who actually was good. Cammie looked at me more then she usually did.  
"Cam," I said, it was the first time I had ever actually said her name but I could tell that she was having a hard time. "The vans leaving in ten." I nodded at Jimmy and DeeDee. "It was nice meeting you."  
"You too," DeeDee answered, but Jimmy didn't say anything as I walked away with the quarter in my hand. I got the quarter and saved Gallagher Girl. Through my comm units I heard Cammie saying goodbye to DeeDee and Jimmy. I smiled I hated Jimmy. Yes yes stupid jealousy.  
"I can't believe how terrible that went," Grant said that night at dinner.  
"It wasn't that bad," I replied poking at my food.  
"Dude I have heard about it... It was terrible," Jonas told me. Ughhh was it that bad! Dang. I was pretty stressed when I saw Cammie leaving the dining hall. Well, there she goes the girl of my dreams.  
"Go after her dude, might be the last choice you get," Grant told me. I nodded and stood up and followed her as she walked through the dusty corrider.  
"You know, I don't think I ever got the rest of my tour," I said casually. She looked at me a little surprised, to see me. That's how I do.  
"So what do you say, Gallagher Girl," I said walking toward her and then hooking one finger behind an ancient tapestry and peeking behind it. Secret Passage? Smart. "Is this when I get my Cammie Morgan no-passageway-too-high tour?"  
Please please say yes! I like you so much say yes!  
"How do you know about..." She started. I stopped here pointing to myself.  
"Spy." I cocked my head and place one shoulder against the wall. It was cold. Suddenly, Cammie seemed to notice that we were alone.  
"So," I said. It was getting awkward, "that was Jimmy?"  
"Josh," she corrected. Why did she care. Oh gosh she wasn't over him was she?  
"Whatever," I said, waving away the detail. "He's a cutie." I had to say it maybe she was over him. This would be the test.  
"What do you want, Zach? If you want to make fun, go ahead. Mock away." She told me. It was kind of sad she thought I was being mean. Darn it.  
"Gee you know, I would... but you just took the fun out of it." I told her. Darn it she hated me.  
"Sorry," she answered me. Cammie took a quick step back, but I blocked her path. I had a question for her.  
"Hey," I whispered, "Why'd you freeze out there today?" Why had she froze out there anyways. She was the Chameleon. She shouldn't have froze.  
"I'm fine, I'm over it," she told me, but I was a spy and she was a spy we both knew she wasn't.  
"No you aren't, Gallagher Girl. But you will be."  
I walked over to my dorm room and Grant and Jonas attacked me with questions.  
"How did it go?"  
"Did you finally kiss her?"  
"Did you and her start dating?"  
"Is she your girlfriend yet?"  
"Did-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa guys nothing has happened," I said. "I asked her an awkward question and she got uncomfortable and left."  
"Dude that sucks," Grant said.  
"It's ok I've got her thinking about me now but I have a little problem," I told them truthfully. They both looked at me.  
"What is it?" Jonas asked.  
"I actually like her a lot more than I probably should," I told them and looked at me feet.  
"Wait you actually like this girl?" Grant asked incredolously. I didn't usually actually like some of the girls that I tried to hook up with.  
"Dude lets go for a run," Grant suggested and we all went outside for a run. Which is when I realized that in the girl part of my brain I was practically clueless.  
The next day in COW my Gallagher Girl was really off. So after COW I decided to talk to her. Might as well right?  
"Whats the matter, Gallagher Girl?" I asked, "You seem ... jumpy." She didn't really answer me though she was to lost in her thoughts. In C&A Madame Dabney told us that there would be a dance. We were having a dance! I am a Blackthorne boy I have never been to a dance. Cammie had been to a dance with Jimmy. I sware in the future if I ever get the chance I will beat him up. **(Hmm a hint for something that I am planning for my story Cammie Goode or Cammie Abrams)** So we were pretty much being forced to go to a dance, and to actually dance at the dance. Pshhh this won't be hard right? RIGHT?! Woah calm down Zach calm down. Its just a dance. Come on calm yourself. I gave Grant and Jonas and glance and we all had the same problem. It wasn't just a dance.  
By Friday I was pretty darn nervous I mean seriously I had to get ready for a dance! Jonas, Grant, and I had on some suits and let me just say. I looked great. How could any girl resist me for crying out loud I was Goode. Zach Goode. Then I did that gun thing in the mirror. Grant and Jonas fell to the ground laughing. Oops must have said that out loud.  
"Shut up," I muttered as Dr. Steve told us it was time to go. As we walked down the hall I casually looked for Cammie. I wonder what she's wearing? I bet she looks great. Finally I spotted her in a long, strapless, red dress. She looked absolutely amazing. She was DDG (Drop Dead Gorgeous). But I couldn't tell her that.  
"Well," I said slowly pretending to examine her for the very first time that day. I leaned back against a railing and crossed my arms attempting to look cool. "You don't look hideous."  
Oh Zach that was lame. Ughhh I am such an idiot sometimes!  
"Ditto," she answered. So I smiled and laughed a little. She was so cute when she was clueless. I noticed that she hated the dress she was wearing. I mean it was strapless so I totally understood. She was having a lot of trouble walking in her shoes and dress so I thought I would give her a hand.  
"Easy, Gallagher Girl," I told her taking her elbow the way that Madame Dabney had taught me to.  
She pulled her arm away quickly and told me that she was capable of walking on her own, but then Madame Dabney told her that she had to let me help her. So she accepted my arm and we walked down the stairs. I was really super duper nervous, but I covered it by smiling, just smiling.  
"Stop it," she told me.  
"What?" I asked I didn't know what I had done but I made it sound like I was super innocent.  
"You're enjoying this to much. You're smirking." She told me. I internally laughed at her response. Then I said the first thing that came to my head.  
"I got news for you, Gallagher Girl, if you're not enjoying this, you're in the wrong buisness."  
I don't know what made me say that but I said it. Pshh smooth Zach smooth. The Grand Hall looked really nice I guess. Small round tables sat at the edges of the room, covered with orchids and lilies and roses. A string quartet played Beethoven. Waiters carried trays of food that looked way to fancy to eat. The room was nothing like a school and everything like a mansion- perfect and elegant. I mean it was crazy. Then Mr. Solomon came over holding folders and told us that this was more of a masqurade ball. He handed us all file folders. So I guess I wouldn't be Zach Goode who has a huge crush on Cammie. I looked at my folder and I saw that my name would be James Roberts the 2nd (I just made this up). I was supposed to get along with everyone, always be happy, and hang out with everyone. I was a cashier at Dunkin' Donuts and I loved my job because I get to talk to a lot of different people. So I pretty much sounded gay. Just great. I had a bunch of other information that I probably wouldn't need, but I still memorized it. So when the dance started I spotted Cammie. I knew I couldn't just walk over to her because I had to be James. So I found her and then started to make my way over to her. I danced with practically everyone. Heck I even danced with Liz. Finally, I grabbed a drink a walked over to Cammie who was talking to Mr. Mosckowitz. I needed to get Mr. Mosckowitz away from Cammie.  
"So tell me, Tiffany, are you enjoying the party?" Mr. Mosckowitz asked her. So her name was Tiffany.  
"Tiffany is the life of the party," I said. I knew that wasn't true but I wanted into the conversation I was tired of dancing with people who weren't Cammie.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Secretary," I said, offering Mr. Mosckowitz a drink. I had heard Cammie call him that earlier. "But I believe this is your drink."  
Mr. Mosckowitz twirled his fake mustche and quietly asked Cammie if it was his drink she told him it was and he took it.  
"Thankyou my good man," Mr. Mosckowitz said. Then all of a sudden his accent changed to british. "Good Show!"  
The lights were twinkling brightly and I stared at Cammie. She looked beautiful and she didn't even notice me watching. While I watched Cammie I talked to Mr. Mosckowitz.  
"Isn't that right, Tiffany?" He asked Cammie and she snapped out of her thoughts.  
"I wonder, Mr. Secretary," I was saying, "would you mind if I borrowed Tiffany for a moment?"  
"Not at all," Mr. Mosckowitz said.  
"They're playing our song." I said putting my drink on a passing tray, then took her arm smoothly, and pulled her onto the floor.  
The great part of being deep in cover is that you are someone that you aren't actually. So it was all to easy to dance with Cammie and I was having a blast. She was so cute when she was nervous. She sort of self-conciously twirled her hair and she listened to everything around her and her eyes darted from place to place.  
"So tell me, Tiffany St. James," I said. "What does a girl like you do for fun?"  
"I didn't tell you my name was Tiffany St. James," Cammie asked me. "How did you know?"  
"Oh," I said cocking an eyebrow, I thought quickly of an excuse and ended up saying, "I always make it a point to know the names of-" I cinched her tighter-"beautiful woman."  
Wait I just said that. Oh. My. Goodness. I can't believe I just said that. That was so tacky! So to cover it I dipped her. Wow I can't believe I just dipped her. Then winked. Oh crap what was I a origninal old movie.  
"Come on, Gallagher Girl"-I spun her out and then pulled her smoothly back- "relax a little." I told her trying to keep her from thinking much about what I had just said. All of a sudden Cammie started to pale and she seemed really nervous about something.  
"Hey." I said and we stopped dancing, I shook Cammie slightly and looked at her nervously, "Gallagher Girl? You okay?" She seemed so out of place.  
"I gotta go," she blurted out pulling away from me.  
"Ms. Morgan!" Madame Dabney warned as she walked by.  
"I mean," she said, turning back to me, "if you could excuse me for a moment." I really didn't want her to go. I wanted to know the problem. I wanted her to stay. I didn't know what I had done but I didn't want to let her go. She started to leave again and I held on to her hand as if, if I let go of her I would die or worse she would die.  
"Thankyou very much for the dance," she said and pulled away. I had to let her though and she walked quickly way from me. I saw her rush out the doors and I had an impulse to follow her but I knew I wouldn't know where she had gone but I had a clue of where she might go because I knew she went there when she was upset so I walked to one the corrider that I thought she would go to. Finally, just as I was about to give up that she would come I saw Cammie come into the corrider.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl, I thought I'd find you here."  
"What are you doing here?" Cammie breathed.  
"Looking for you," I replied watching her carefully trying to figure out what she was so worked up about.  
"Why?" Cammie asked.  
"Because this is where you came the other day."  
"Oh."  
"I thought this might be where you come... when you're upset." I admitted. I stepped closer to her her and put my hands in my pocket, I mainly did that when I was nervous. It calmed me most of the time and when your alone in a room with Cammie Morgan of all people it was all I could muster to keep from screwing this whole thing up or something. Cammie had her hand on her hip and looked great.  
"So what is it, Gallagher Girl?" I asked. Then Cammie reached up to touch the cold stone wall and started to freak out even more. Then all of a sudden a mechanial voice and the words "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK" sounded. And then the lights went out. Cammie grabbed me and started running toward the Grand Hall as quickly as she seemed to be able to muster in her shoes. When we ran past a recyling bin at the end of a hall, a container burst into flames and then a serious of lanterns light the hall.  
"I thought those were for decorations," I yelled through the pulsing sirens.  
"If everything goes right, they are."  
"So this means..." I said clearly confused.  
"Something serious is not right." She told me.  
"Its security protocal," Cammie said. "There must have been a breach. The whole system goes into lockdown- nothing gets in." Darn we had a huge emergancy and she still l couldn't help but think how cute she was. "And nothing gets out." She said as steel doors fell from the crown molding, sealing the hallway behind us.  
As we ran past the library I noticed things dissapearing into the ground.  
"Does this happen a lot?" I asked her fearing the answer.  
"No."  
We finally arrived at the Grand Hall but before she pushed the doors open I slipped away. The Code Black finally stopped and I heard nothing as I quietly crept around and walked into the Grand Hall no one noticed me enter and no one knew that I had left. Except Cammie of course. But I still had one question nagging me and messing with my brain. Who had tried to break in to the Gallagher Academy?

**I know you all hate me but please please please Review! Please! I mean I worked really hard to get this chapter out for you. Heck its 12:40 in the morning! So please please please review!**


End file.
